


From your secret admirer

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Just some mild hurt and comfort with some sweet fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: Could you maybe write a Parkner fic where Valentines day is coming up, and Peter's super sad about it because he thinks he wont get anything (and because hes hardcore crushing on Harley, but thinks Harley doesnt like him back that way), but Harley does like him back and gets him flowers and chocolates or some other type of gift? Maybe Peter gets small little gifts all day from a 'secret admirer' and it turns out to be Harley? Idk just something cute and fluffy.(Or: A parkner Valentine's Day fic)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310





	From your secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was so much fluffier than this lol

“Wake up, sweetheart!” May calls from the kitchen as she pours herself a cup of coffee. “Time for school!” **  
**

Peter groans in response, burying his head into his pillow, “I’m sick!” He tries, faking a weak cough.

May sees right through him. “No, you’re not! Get your butt out of bed!” 

Peter groans again and sits up. Today’s going to suck. Peter quickly gets dressed, brushes his teeth, and does his best to tame his curls before he opens his bedroom door and wanders into the kitchen. 

May kisses his cheek when he walks in, “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Why does everyone love this holiday so much?” 

“Why do you hate it so much?” May counters.

Peter stares at her, “You know why, May.”

She brushes his hair out of his face, “I know, but try to have a good day today okay?” Peter gives her a small nod. May kisses his cheek, “I gotta go to work. I’ll be back for dinner, okay baby?” 

Peter nods, “Love you, May.”

“Love you too,” she smiles as she swings her bag over her shoulder and walks out of the apartment. 

Peter sighs. 

Today is the worst. But he bites into a piece of toast and throws his things into his backpack.

The walk to school with Ned does nothing to brighten his spirits as Ned only fills the conversation with his plans with Betty tonight. He’s taking her to a romantic dinner and then once Ned’s parents leave for their date, Ned’s taking Betty to his house to do...other things. Ordinarily, Peter finds Ned and Betty’s relationship rather sweet. But today he just can’t handle it. 

He just clenches his jaw and ignores it as best he can. 

Things are worse at school. The amount of PDA is through the roof and he can feel so many eyes on him. Peter just ducks his head and walks as fast as he can to his locker. He swings it open angrily, startling when something falls onto his feet from inside. When Peter looks down he finds a rose. A red rose just fell out of his locker. Peter picks the flower up curiously, turning it to read the small note attached to it. 

_From your secret admirer._

What?

He inspects the note for any sign of who gave it to him but finds nothing. It could have been Harley. Peter dismisses that thought quickly. Harley doesn’t think of him that way. Peter’s head snaps up from the rose when he sees Flash and his cronies making their way down the hallway. Peter’s heart speeds up and he quickly looks back down at the flower. It’s a prank. Again. Just like last year. Peter fights off the angry tears that start to fill his eyes. Whoever is doing this to him just wants to see a reaction. So Peter won’t give him one. 

He tucks the rose into his backpack and hurries to class. But Peter comes to a stop when he sees his desk. In the middle of it is a pink sticky note and a bar of his favorite chocolate. He picks them up as he sinks into his seat, reading the note. 

_You are so beautiful, Peter. You make my heart stop when you walk into a room. -SA_

A small smile crosses Peter’s face. But it disappears when the door to the class opens and the rest of the class begins to file in. Peter quickly hides them in his backpack. Whoever this is can’t be serious. Peter’s been the victim of too many cruel pranks to think this is true. 

He keeps his head down and his arms wrapped around his stomach for the rest of the class. He doesn’t want to give whoever sent these the chance to see how the words make his heart flutter. 

“Are you okay?” Harley asks him during the next class, leaning across the aisle. 

Peter nods sharply. His mood only got worse when he received another note a gift at the start of this class. The small gift had been a toy penguin, his favorite animal. And the note had said:

_I love the way you smile when you understand something new. -SA_

Peter hates that it made him happy. Words from a bully, from someone who is just gearing him up for disappointment, shouldn’t make him this happy. He quickly shoved them into his bag. He didn’t want Harley to see. Harley, the boy he’s been crushing on for over a year, will never be allowed to know the humiliation Peter is going through. 

“I’m fine,” Peter hisses. 

He hates the way Harley looks dejected as he turns away. Peter trains his eyes on the front of the class but doesn’t listen to what the teacher is saying. It doesn’t matter. As he zones out, he imagines a world in which these gifts and notes came from Harley. He pictures Harley memorizing his schedule, leaving class early to plant the gift in his next class, perfectly planning each gift to make Peter blush. At the end of the day, Harley would pull him aside and tell him that he was his secret admirer and then he would take Peter’s face in his hands and kiss him. Peter would thank him shyly for the presents. Harley would smile his lopsided smile that makes Peter’s heart flutter. Then Harley would bite his lip and look at Peter like-

No. 

Peter won’t let that go any farther. 

It’s not Harley.

The class drones on but Peter can’t get Harley out of his mind. At least it’s a welcome distraction. 

He can almost feel Harley’s rough hands combing through his hair, pulling him closer and closer-

Stop.

Peter forces himself out of his fanciful daydream. He doesn’t even acknowledge Harley when the bell rings, dismissing them to lunch. Harley calls his name, but Peter doesn’t turn around. MJ has always said he’s never been a good liar and Mr. Stark always tells him he wears his heart on his sleeve. So he won’t look at Harley. Not when his mind is still mulling over those stupid notes.

All Peter can hope for is a normal lunch. No flowers or notes or gifts. But sure enough on their table in the lunchroom is a red rose and a small note. MJ, who is already sitting, fixes him with a questioning look. Peter throws himself down on the bench and looks pleadingly with MJ. “Help me.”

She quirks a brow, “What?”

“I keep getting these stupid notes and stupid flowers from someone,” Peter whines. 

“That’s a problem because...?”

“Because it’s not real!” Peter exclaims. “Because this is obviously a prank and I’m just waiting for whoever is doing this to me to laugh at me and say it was all a joke.”

MJ sighs, “Peter. Has it occurred to you that this may not be a joke? Maybe someone really likes you.”

“MJ. Do you remember last year?” A dark look crosses over her face and Peter knows she is replaying the same horrible memories as him. “Yeah. I’m not falling for this again.”

He stuffs the rose into his backpack, eyes quickly reading the note against his will. 

_I love the way your hair looks in the sunshine. -SA_

Peter’s eye catches on Harley walking over to them so he quickly tells MJ, “Don’t tell Harley.”

“Why?”

“MJ. Please. Don’t.” Peter begs. 

MJ nods quickly. Harley smiles when he sits down, “Hey guys. Where’s Ned?”

“Eating lunch with Betty,” Peter points to where Ned and Betty are cuddled up at a different table. He sighs and tears his sandwich in two. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”

Harley frowns, “Really? It seems like something you would be all over.”

Peter shakes his head, “Nope.” Harley throws a look at MJ who just shakes her head, ending the conversation. Peter doesn’t say much all of lunch. Harley and MJ carry on a conversation about some book they read. Then Peter’s phone dings. 

**Harley:** You sure you’re okay?

**Peter:** I’m fine. 

**Harley:** You don’t seem fine

**Peter:** I. Am. Fine.

Peter feels bad, but he doesn’t want Harley to know what happened last year and how it’s happening again this year. It’s too humiliating. 

After lunch, Peter hurries to his next class. Maybe if he gets there fast enough his “secret admirer” won’t have time to leave him anything. But he’s out of luck because there on his desk waiting for him is a note and another chocolate. 

_You are such a unique and caring and genuine person. -SA_

He crumples the note up and shoves it into his bag. Why can’t his awful day just be over already? 

The next class is exactly the same. He finds another note on his desk:

_I have never loved someone as much as I love you, Peter Parker. -SA_

Peter hates those words. He is so distracted by the feeling the words give him that he doesn’t notice Flash walk in. “What’s that, Penis?” Flash asks as he leers over Peter. Peter quickly crushes the note into his fist. 

“None of your business, Flash,” Peter bites. 

That makes a horrible smirk cross his face, “Is that a valentine?” Flash laughs, turning to his friends, “I wonder who sent it? I mean, I can’t think of a single person who wouldn’t take a dead animal over you.” 

Normally Flash’s half baked insults wouldn’t hurt Peter this much, but between all of his intense feelings and thoughts today, he can’t help the pain that erupts in his chest. Thankfully the teacher starts class before Flash can say anything more. 

The entire time his heart rate won’t die down. He replays the words from the note over and over again in his mind. I love you. That’s what the note said. 

I love you. 

Peter allows himself a small smile. Even if it’s a lie, the words are nice to hear. But in all honesty, he just wants this day to end. He wants to go home and cry until he passes out. 

The second the final bell ring, Peter rushes to his locker. He gets there before the hall fills with students running through the front doors. He tries to throw his books in as fast as possible, but something catches his eye. Inside is a note. 

_Meet me by the football field. -SA_

Peter slams his locker shut. He won’t. That’s what happened last year and...

Peter runs. 

He runs as fast as he can out of the building and down the street and back to his apartment. Once he’s inside he empties the notes and flowers out on his bed five of them. The same handwriting. All messages of love. Things only someone who really was watching him would know these things. Who could have sent these to him? 

Peter has no idea. He crumples them up in his hands and throws them across the room in a shout of rage. He slams his fists on his bed as hard as he can, tears pouring down his cheeks. Why can’t these stupid bullies leave him alone? Allow him a moment of peace? Why do that have to ruin every day for him? 

Valentine’s day is supposed to be filled with joy and love and happiness. And instead, Peter spends another year in complete misery and confusion. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there crying, but eventually, the sky grows dark and Peter forces himself out of his bedroom. He wants to get some food, maybe a glass of water, and then go right back to his bedroom and watch tv until he falls asleep. 

But just as he walks into the kitchen he hears a knock on his door. Peter frowns and walks over to it, opening it quickly. On the other side is-

“Harley?” Peter breathes. Because there stands Harley. He is soaked to the bone and wearing a black suit, holding a bouquet of red roses. 

“Hi,” Harley smiles that same dopey smile Peter loves. 

“You’re wet,” Peter acknowledges slowly. 

Harley rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, yeah it’s raining.” They stand there for a moment longer, just looking at each other. “Can I come in?”

Peter nods quickly, “Sorry, yeah, come on in. I’ll get you a towel.” Harley stands in the middle of the doorway as Peter walks to the closet in the bathroom. His heart is beating like a butterfly in his chest. Harley is here. With flowers. Could it be...?

“Here,” Peter extends the towel to Harley who wraps it around his shoulder. “You can come in and sit.” Peter leads Harley into the living room and they sink down onto the couch beside each other, only a few inches between them. After a moment, Peter has to know, “Harley? Why are you here?”

“To make things right.” Harley extends the bouquet of flowers toward Peter. “There are for you.”

“For me?” Peter takes then tentatively. 

“Yeah. Look, Peter, I was the one that sent you those notes today.” _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my g-_ “And I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I just wanted to do something special for you and when you told MJ at lunch she pulled me aside after and told me that I needed to stop what I was doing because I was scaring you because of what happened last year, but at that point, it was too late and...” Harley takes Peter’s hands. “I am so sorry, Peter. I didn’t know. I-I just wanted to show you how much I love about you in a special way. Peter-”

“Harley.” Peter interrupts. Tears are pooled in his eyes. It wasn’t a prank. Someone really thinks about him like that. And that someone is Harley. “I love you too.”

Harley looks up, “You-you do?” Peter nods. Harley wastes no time in pulling Peter into a tight hug. Peter doesn’t even care that Harley is wet and cold because he’s here. He’s here and he loves Peter. When Harley pulls back, Peter brings their foreheads together. “Peter, can I-”

Peter cuts Harley off by tipping his head forward and kissing him. It’s exactly like Peter imagined, excepts Harley’s hands fall to his waist instead of his cheeks. But Peter doesn’t mind one bit. Because it’s so perfect. Harley’s lips are so soft and gentle against his. Peter pulls Harley closer to him, trapping his face in his hands. Harley pulls out of the kiss after a few more seconds, falling against the back of the couch, touching his thumb to his lips. 

“Wow,” Peter says, slightly out of breath. 

“I wish I did that before I put us through that today,” Harley says, almost in a daze.

“Well, you can do it again,” Peter blushes. 

Harley sits up and puts his hands on Peter’s him, “Come here then.” 

Peter smiles and leans in. Just before their lips meet Peter whispers, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts like this on my tumblr @romeoandjulietyouwish
> 
> Comments make my day :)


End file.
